mooncraftfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:OrigamiDragons/This is for All You Guys Who Like Experimenting on Astronauts
You know, I thought nothing could top my previous adventures. I thought nothing could so perfectly combine all my stories of Astros and defense. I was wrong. This is above all my greatest adventure. The most spectacular attempt at pure awesomeness I have ever undertaken. And it just might succeed. It started with Minecraft. I know everyone is tired of hearing about minecraft, how it is better than lunacraft, how it came first, how it has more mobs, such things. this isnt about that. I don't even own Minecraft. (Do I want it? Yes. Of course I want it. you have to want Minecraft. Mom would never get it for me, but whatever.) So my brother's friend came over to our house the other day and he brought his computer. He showed me his giant city that he built, in minecraft, and it was huge. Huge! It was like the city in Machinarium if anyone has ever played that. (Such a good game.) So I vowed to build a lunacraft base rivaling even his in size and majesty, though not in zombie-population. So I reset moon D and started in. The first thing I did was create a giant square on the ground of a partiularly barren ice field. It was a single rectangle of polymers a superblock long on its longest side. I don't know why I used polymers, except because they looked cool. But it was probably important. Of course, for this base I was planning to go all-out with Turrets. I wanted state of the art defense technology, protecting my base with formulated severity. It was probably a good thing though that I planned to set them up after I built most of my base, because we are coming to the good part now. So I was at that point experiencing normal mob populations. I was constantly shooing away brown mobs from my perfect polymer-and-aluminum outer walls, often with disastrous consequenses, but that was all normal. It was only after I had finished most of my first room that I noticed...something odd. Ice fields all around my base were swarming with Astros. Yes. Astronauts of all colors were suddenly...everywhere. They turned up in my corridors, in the pits made by brown mobs, everywhere. The astro population had just skyrocketed since I arrived, as they definitely hadn't been here before I came. Look at this picture of the ice around my house: Sorry about the sideways-ness and ads but I took it with a screenshot. This was before I realized I could take way better pictures just with my regular camera. But see? There are six different colored Astros here, and it was like this for superblocks in every direction. A single pit made by a brown mob filled up with them in just a few days. It was during this escapade I first sighted a Yellownaut. I have a pit full of Yellownauts now. At first, my reaction was to shoot them, shoot them all! But they do no harm and add to the authenticity of my city-base. (I have taken to calling this base Polymer Castle after the material I line most of the rooms with.) I will have a blog post soon with more complete pictures of PolyCastl but it isn't finished right now. Now, I just let the astronauts roam where they will. My turret plan kind of died, as I knew I would simply come out each morning to find floating piles of data disks around each one. I had to build a whole extra room in PolyCastl just to dump my disks from dead astros. They took up space in my inventory. Here is a brown mob hole I modified into a pit. After what must have been about ten moon-days I check back to find this. Honestly! At least 9 in there. Maybe more. I actually am kind of sad I have started building my base already. I would love to wander around with them doing experiments on them and shooting them. Scooter8pie and people who like experimenting on Astros, this world would be best in your hands. But it is way fun. Here is PolyCastl. See how huge? This is only about half of the front view though. I am going to build another room like the one with the green roof at right on the other side, symmetrically. And of course it goes on further behind this. And it is going to be many stories. There are no astros in this picture, they aren't really numerous enough to be in EVERY view, but I think there was a white one right below me when I took this picture. MY THEORY: It was the polymers. I have never known this to happen before, but maybe so many polymers (an Astro's favorite material) attracted them to this spot. Maybe those of you who like experimenting on them can build a giant square like me and see what happens. Not holding my breath though. This is mine and mine alone, probably. Category:Blog posts